


Cookies

by Sephinova



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: A Weird Mix of Silly and Serious, Cookies, F/M, May Cause Cookie Cravings, Tentacle Contaminated Cookies, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephinova/pseuds/Sephinova
Summary: Lucrecia finally gets to spend some time with her son Sephiroth but at a price; to let Jenova tag along and bake cookies in Lucrecia’s kitchen much to the former scientist’s displeasure. What could possibly go wrong?





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This's a Birthday gift fanfiction for my best friend demon-prince (aka missmhc on her art blog) on Tumblr. This was inspired by a little roleplay idea demon-prince came up with on Skype about five years ago of Lucrecia and Jenova baking cookies for Sephiroth and Vincent, even though it was cut very short I never forgot about the rp and I always wanted to write or draw something based on it. ^^
> 
> You can also read this on Tumblr: https://sephinova.tumblr.com/post/177653366626/cookies

Lucrecia wondered how she got into this situation. Sure, she was happy to be with Vincent and overjoyed to meet her son Sephiroth after all these years but here she was in her kitchen baking cookies with none other that son-stealing monstrosity Jenova. In truth, Lucrecia would never have allowed Jenova into her house and use her kitchen but Sephiroth wanted Jenova with him. Vincent told her it was best to let the alien tag along and tolerate her if she wanted any chance of getting to know her son and possibly form a relationship with him. 

Jenova had the 'wonderful' idea of wanting to bake cookies, Lucrecia was about to object until Sephiroth piped up saying how much he loves 'Mother's home-made cookies'. If this was the price to pay for getting to know her son then so be it, but there was no way in hell she was going to let that monster use her kitchen by herself, she was baking cookies too.

The former scientist glared at Jenova as she tipped the small bowl of chocolate chips into the bigger glass bowl of cookie dough, her eyes travelled downward to the alien's magenta apron which had 'Universe's Greatest Mom' written in a white curly font. _Spiteful bitch._

Jenova noticed Lucrecia's glare and smirked. ''Keep frowning and your face will freeze like that.'' Jenova remarked.

''You're doing this just to spite me, aren't you!? Lucrecia spat as she aggressively mixed her cookie dough.

''I don't know what you're talking about, I just like baking.'' Jenova said innocently. 

''Don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about! Sephiroth!''

''What about Sephiroth?''

''You're baking cookies for Sephiroth just to hurt me because you lied to him into believing you're his mother!''

''He was injected with my cells when he was a fetus so in a way I am also his mother.'' Jenova informed scooping up spoonfuls of cookie dough placing them on her baking tray.

''That's not the same thing as conceiving and giving birth!''

''Then what about all the women who adopt? Are they lesser mothers because their children didn't come from their bodies?''

''Th-that's...'' Lucrecia stuttered unable to come up with a good comeback. She let out a frustrated sigh of defeat.

 _Keep calm, don't let her get to you, Lucrecia. This is about Sephiroth, not her. You're going to bake cookies for him like you've always dreamed of since before he was born._ Lucrecia mentally reassured herself taking slow deep breaths whilst placing dollops of cookie dough onto her baking tray.

The two mothers went over to the preheated double oven, Jenova opened the door and placed her tray on the middle shelf to the right and Lucrecia placed her's to the left. The former scientist set her egg timer on for ten minutes.  
-  
''The cookies are done!'' Lucrecia announced walking into the living room with Jenova in tow. They placed their plates of cookies on the coffee table, Lucrecia's plate was purple and Jenova's green.

''Thank you, Lucrecia.'' Vincent smiled taking a cookie from the purple plate.

''Thank you, Mother. These look delicious.'' Sephiroth thanked as he took a cookie from the green plate and taking a bite out of it.

''You're welcome, dear. Enjoy.'' Jenova replied, affectionately stroking the back of Sephiroth's head with one of her tentacles.

Lucrecia's heart dropped to hear Sephiroth call that abomination mother and the fact that he didn't even so much as acknowledge her. She saw the empty space on the sofa where her son was sitting, she was about to take a step towards it and as if her mind had been read, Jenova sat down on the vacant seat, one of the alien's tentacles reached to grab a cookie from the green plate. Lucrecia clenched her fists, her tolerance was already wearing thin. 

_How dare she sit next to my son! Why can't she use her hands like everyone else instead of those filthy things!?_ Irritated, she sat beside Vincent on the other sofa. 

''Hmmmm... you make the best cookies, Mother.'' Sephiroth praised as he brought another cookie to his mouth.

''W-would you like to try one of my cookies? There's plenty to go around.'' Lucrecia offered gesturing to her purple plate.

Sephiroth glared at the woman who gave birth to him as he chewed the crunchy sweet treat and swallowed. ''No.''

''I'm sure you would like them if you ga-''

''I said no.'' The One-Winged Angel declined firmly.

The former scientist bit down on the insides of her cheeks in an attempt to control her emotions from boiling over all the while staring at the alien opposite her. _I bet that manipulative bitch has told Sephiroth not to eat my cookies! My poor boy, he seems happy around her but I suspect that he's afraid of disobeying her!_

Jenova met Lucrecia's angry stare, she stared back, her expression neutral. Lucrecia averted her chocolate brown eyes to one of the alien's tentacles that hovered over the green plate of cookies, the tip of the long appendage touched one cookie, another one and another.

Lucrecia's eye twitched. _Why the heck is she contaminating the food my son is eating!? Who knows where those things have been!? Does she even wash them!? Isn't Sephiroth bothered by this!?_

The atmosphere of the living room was thick with tension Vincent found it almost suffocating. He followed his lover's gaze to the tentacle, she was clearly irritated by it and he couldn't deny that he was squicked out by it too. He worried that if Jenova didn't stop all hell would break loose. 

''Lucrecia, you haven't had a cookie yet, don't you want one?'' The ex-Turk asked putting his arm around Lucrecia's shoulders in an attempt to distract her, however, she ignored him and continued to stare at the annoying appendage.

Sephiroth's hand reached to take another cookie, one that had been touched by Jenova and took a bite out of it, Lucrecia felt sick. _HOW DARE SHE CORRUPT MY BABY INTO EATING TENTACLE CONTAMINATED COOKIES!_

Seething with rage, the former scientist began to hyperventilate.

''Lucrecia, calm down. She's not worth it.'' Vincent whispered, gently rubbing his lover's shoulder.

''Stop doing that!'' Lucrecia angrily demanded behind gritted teeth.

Jenova raised an eyebrow, her face the picture of pure innocence. ''Stop doing what?''

''Stop spreading your disgusting germs all over the cookies my son is eating!'' Lucrecia yelled pointing her finger at the alien's tentacle.

''Mother is only deciding what coo-''

''THAT 'THING' IS NOT YOUR MOTHER! I AM!'' Lucrecia screamed standing up pointing to Jenova and then to herself interrupting Sephiroth.

''I wouldn't have been if you hadn't consented to have our son injected with supposed 'Cetra cells'.'' Jenova reminded.

''YOU STOLE MY SON AWAY!''

''Hojo stole him away.'' 

''IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU AND HOJO I'D STILL HAVE MY SON!'' Lucrecia sobbed running out of the living room and into the kitchen with Vincent following behind her.

The former scientist dropped to her knees and leaned her forehead against one of the kitchen's many cupboards with tears falling from her reddened face. Vincent knelt down beside Lucrecia and embraced her.

''I'm sorry, Lucrecia. This was a big mistake, I should have never convinced you into tolerating Jenova.'' Vincent apologised.

''Please... leave me alone...'' Lucrecia wept covering her face with her hands.

''I can't leave you like this.''

''Leave me alone.''

''Shall I tell them to leave?''

''All I want for you to do is to leave me alone... Please, Vincent.''

Vincent hated seeing the love of his life in distress. He knew how much it meant the world to her to finally spend some time with her son but with Jenova's antics and Sephiroth's cold behaviour, he wondered if all this was really worth it, it would just cause her more pain in the long run. 

Respecting her wishes, the ex-Turk reluctantly rose to his feet, he walked over to the kitchen door and looked back at Lucrecia, a sad sigh escaped him as he left the room.

After several minutes of crying, Lucrecia wiped her face with her hands and stood up. She looked around the kitchen, her eyes locking onto the glass bowls that held Jenova's prepared ingredients for the next batch of cookies. Still very much angry, she yanked open her pantry door and grabbed the container of salt. She rushed over to the ingredients, opened the salt container and-

''What do you think you are doing?''

Lucrecia froze, regret immediately struck her the second she heard that all too familiar silky voice. She slowly turned around to see Jenova looming over her.

Jenova tutted shaking her head. ''I wonder what Sephiroth would think of you sabotaging my ingredients? I can't imagine he would be too happy.'' 

''I wasn't thinking, please don't tell him!'' Lucrecia pleaded.

''Forever destroying your chances of getting to know our dear son, you truly do make the worst decisions that ruin your life as well as the lives of others.''

''Don't tell him! Please! I'll do anything!''

Jenova's pink eyes lit up with intrigue. ''Anything?''

''Yes! Anything!''

''Hmmmmm... Well...'' 

Jenova moved closer towards the desperate woman. Lucrecia backed away until her back came up against the kitchen worktop, her heart raced anxiously anticipating what the monster had in store for her.  

''Is everything all right, Mother?''

The two mothers turned to see Sephiroth who stood at the kitchen's entrance.

''Is she causing you trouble?''

Jenova looked back at Lucrecia, her lips turned up into a devilish grin.

 _Oh no! She's going to tell him! This's all my fault! Why do I keep making all these stupid mistakes!?_ Ashamed, the former scientist wished for the ground to crumble beneath her feet and swallow her up, there was no way Sephiroth would let something like this slide.

''We were just debating about what the best chocolate chips to use for baking cookies are. I think Mrs. Moggy's brand makes the best chocolate chips, especially their white chocolate is sweet and creamy...'' Jenova lied.

Lucrecia gawked in disbelief at what she was hearing. _Wh-what!? Am I hearing that right!? Jenova's lying about my sabotage attempt!? But why would she do that!?_

''...You know how sometimes debates get a little heated. Isn't that right, Lucrecia?''

''Y-ye-yes! I-I think that N-Nibelheim's traditional milk chocolate is the b-best for cookies, it's rich flavour c-combined with cookie dough is very delicious, it's so much better than Mrs. Moggy's!'' The former scientist blurted out her lie hoping she sounded convincing enough.

''I... see. I came in here for a glass of water.''

''The g-glasses are in that cupboard, we o-only have water from the faucet but help yourself to as much as you want!'' Lucrecia said smiling at her son pointing to a cupboard.

The One-Winged Angel strolled over to the cupboard, took a glass, filled it with cold water and left the kitchen without saying a word.

Still in shock, Lucrecia gaped at the alien who was now putting her apron back on. Jenova noticed Lucrecia's gaze, cupped her cheeks with her hands and giggled.

''Oh my, you staring at me like that is going to make me blush. I didn't know you felt that way about me, Dr. Crescent... Poor Vincent.'' The alien teased.

''Ewww! In your dreams!'' The former scientist snapped out of her shock huffing in disgust. She stormed out of the kitchen into the hallway slamming the door, she could still hear Jenova's laughter from behind the door.

Whatever Jenova's reasoning was for lying Lucrecia was relieved, though for all she knew that monstrosity could still tell Sephiroth the truth at any time and as much as she hated leaving Jenova on her own in the kitchen Lucrecia needed a break from her and entered the living room.

''I heard the door slam, are you all right, Lucrecia?'' Vincent asked with concern in his voice.

''I-I'm fine, she was annoying me.'' Lucrecia reassured.

Lucrecia looked at her son who was standing at the window with his back turned. Her gaze fell on the coffee table, there were three cookies remaining on the green plate and six on the purple plate. _Now that monster is out of the room I wonder if Sephiroth will eat one of my cookies?_

''Ummm... Se-Sephiroth?''

The One-Winged Angel remained unmoving.

''W-would you like to try one of my cookies?''

''I have already told you my answer.'' Sephiroth replied coldly.

Hurt, the former scientist lowered her head, tears welling up in her eyes. _I guess he genuinely doesn't want to try my cookies... I can't blame him..._

''I understand... I'm sorry for asking again...... There's something I need to attend to, I'll be right back.'' Lucrecia spoke in almost a whisper. She left the living room closing the door behind her, her footfalls could be heard running up the stairs.

Vincent knew his lover was crying again, he wanted nothing more than to go up and comfort her, however, with Jenova out of the way he felt he could no longer hold back his tongue.

''Sephiroth, I understand you feel betrayed and you can't forgive Lucrecia but she baked those cookies with you in mind.''

''And she thinks that baking treats for me will make everything better?'' Sephiroth retorted glaring at Vincent.

''No, she doesn't. She knows that no matter what she does or how many times she apologises it will never make it up for what she did to you and all the years she has been absent from your life. There's not a day that goes by that she isn't filled with regrets of the past, she loves you more than you could ever realise...''

Sephiroth sipped his glass of water listening to the ex-Turk.

''...I can't force you but It would bring her so much joy if you eat at least one of her cookies.''

''Why should I care about her happiness?''

''If you won't do it for her, then do it for yourself because you're feeling hungry. Think of it that way if anything.''

Sephiroth sat back down on the sofa, his arms crossed and his eyes focusing on the purple plate of cookies. Vincent could only hope that the One-Winged Angel was taking what he said into consideration.

Many minutes passed and Lucrecia returned back to the living room. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but she forced a smile for her son and Vincent.

''I'm sorry, I was gone a little longer than I wanted.'' Lucrecia apologised sitting next to Vincent.

''There's no need to apologise.'' Vincent smiled warmly at his lover taking her hand in his.

Suddenly, Sephiroth extended his arm taking a cookie from the purple plate. Lucrecia's eyes widened at the unexpected surprise watching her son take a bite out of it.

''H-how is it? Do you like it?'' Lucrecia asked eager for his answer.

Sephiroth swallowed. ''It's acceptable.''

Unable to contain her happiness Lucrecia beamed. ''I'm glad you think so!''

_**SMASH!** _

Panic filled Lucrecia as she jumped out of her seat and hurried to the source of the loud noise coming from the kitchen. She opened the door and gasped, shattered glass was scattered all over the black tiled floor.

''YOU BROKE MY GLASS MIXING BOWLS!'' Lucrecia screeched at Jenova.

''They slipped out of my tentacle by accident when I was about to put them in the sink.'' Jenova explained wrapping her freshly baked cookies in clingfilm.

''WHY CAN'T YOU USE YOUR HANDS LIKE HUMANS DO!?''

''I'm not a human.''

''Don't worry, Lucrecia, we can always buy new mixing bowls.'' Vincent reassured.

''WE'RE NOT BUYING NEW MIXING BOWLS, SHE IS!''

''They're just bowls, I don't understand why you're getting so upset about something so insignificant.''

''THEY COST MONEY!''

''Money I don't have.''

''AND YOU'RE GOING TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS!'' Lucrecia rushed out into the hallway to the tiny storage room.

''Not my house, not my problem. Sephiroth! We're leaving!'' Jenova called out to her son taking her clingfilm wrapped cookies, barging passed Vincent nearly pushing him over and exited out the front door.

''COME BACK HERE!'' Lucrecia chased after the alien outside with a dustpan and broom in her hands.

Before the former scientist could catch up to her, Jenova spread her wings and ascended into the sky. 

Lucrecia stopped her pursuit when she saw Sephiroth fly past above her. ''It was nice meeting you, Sephiroth! I hope to see you again! Take care!''

The One-Winged Angel glanced back at his birth mother, following Jenova into the distance.

Lucrecia watched as her son fly away until he no longer could be seen, she let out a tired sigh and headed back into her home.

''You look exhausted. You should get some rest.'' Vincent welcomed his lover back indoors closing the door behind her.

''The kitchen floor isn't going to tidy itself.''

''I'll tidy the kitchen.''

''Are you sure?''

The ex-Turk nodded. ''And when I'm finished I'll make you a cup of tea.''

''Thank you, darling, you're too good to me.'' Lucrecia handed the dustpan and broom to him and turned the doorknob to the living room.

''Lucrecia, I'm very sorry that today didn't turn out so well.''

''It's not you're fault, I should have known this was going to be the outcome.''

''But I-''

''It's alright, I don't blame you... you were only trying to help.''

As soon as Lucrecia entered the living room she closed her eyes and collapsed on the comfortable sofa her head landing on a plump cushion. Today had been far too stressful, Jenova certainly knew how to push her buttons or maybe the fact that she detested the alien so much heightened her emotions. _Sephiroth probably hates me even more now that I kept screaming at Jenova... he'll never want to see me again... but I'm so pleased I got to finally meet him, my son has grown into a strong young man..._

She opened her eyes, something on the coffee table caught her attention. She sat up, on closer inspection, her eyes brightened with delight and beamed at the sight before her, all of the cookies on the purple plate were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I leave you with the mental image of Sephiroth stuffing his face cookies, you’re welcome! lol XD


End file.
